


Helm's Hold

by darkhedgeknight



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, Forgotten Realms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhedgeknight/pseuds/darkhedgeknight
Summary: A young half-elf from the world of Krynn has spent four days in Faerun. His time in Neverwinter leads him into meeting new friends and a siege of Helm's Hold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

Tahnis Grey treaded quietly through the streets of Hopeful, side-by-side with his parents. While Tahnis’s chiseled face resembled his human father Jonathon, he had his mother Enelya’s blood-red hair, elf-like ears. He also had her curiosity for the world. Enelya was the one of the deputies who served Solace, known to some as “Deputy Firehair” or “The Singing Deputy.” 

Tahnis admired his parents Enelya and Jonathon as they walked hand-in-hand down the streets. While Enelya enjoyed serving the town, Jonathon was a druid of the forest and worked for the Legion of Steel. Many regarded Jonathon as a hero for stopping poachers from driving several species into extinction. 

The family stopped at a small cart where a woman was selling pastries. Tahnis smiled as he glanced at his parents. The stop was an annual treat on his birthday. After breaking their fast, the family would visit the Tomb of the Last Heroes where Tahnis’ namesake, Tanis Half-Elven, was buried. 

Eneyla ordered three cups of tea and two sweet rolls before smiling brightly at her baby boy as the vendor said,” Young Tahnis has grown into quite the young man.” 

Tahnis blushed as Jonathon patted his shoulder before opening the satchel on his belt. He withdrew a leather journal and handed it to Tahnis. As Tahnis observed the journal, Jonathon handed his son blue tome with a silver harp on the front. 

“This book was given to me by an old friend,” Enelya began. “There are some songs you may recognize, but there are others that I have not taught you.” 

Tahnis stared at the harp before flipping through the pages. He recognized words like Elminster, Silverymoon and Waterdeep. These were names his mother had told him in stories when he was a child. “These songs, they are from your world?” he asked. 

Eneyla and Jonathon exchanged glances. While the Greys had lived in Hopeful for decades, Eneyla was not from the world of Krynn but rather she came from a world called Toril. 

“Perhaps you may find songs from your mother’s home of -” Jonathon stopped as he felt his wife’s glare. Enelya had never shared details of her homeland with Tahnis. He assumed she came from one of the land’s elven cities. Jonathon knew of Eneyla’s homeland, but his wife asked him not to share the information. 

Tahnis and Jonathon sipped their tea as a small kender approached his mother. He recognized her as Depuity Burnice Lawbiter. The kender’s topknot bounced as she approached the family. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but we have a situation,” Burnice began. “Some people claimed Cakebite had attacked them. They won’t take me seriously and asked me to get a ‘real lawman.’” 

Tahnis had heard of Cakebite, a draconian who recently moved to Solace to work as a baker.

“It is all right Burnice,” Enelya said before she turned to her son and husband. “This shouldn’t take long, you both can travel to the Tomb. I will meet you there.” 

As Eneyla left, Jonathon motioned his son to follow her. “Cakebite is a draconian. This could be a good lesson, Tahnis.” 

The Grey men followed Eneyla as Jonathon leaned into Tahnis and whispered. “You remember the stories of draconians worshipping the Dark Queen?”

“Yes, but I have never heard mother say anything bad about Cakebiter,” Tahnis said as he and his father came upon the scene. Eneyla and Burnice stood next to Cakebite as two men shouted accusations at the draconian.

Tahnis watched Cakebite, whose apron was stained with flour and and cake batter. “I was merely going about my business,” the draconian said. At his feet were two broken plates. 

“He purposely tripped me,” the larger of the two men said. “I demand justice.” 

Tahnis noticed the man had spatters of flour on his boots, but nothing on his clean shirt. There were tiny glass shards next to him. 

“It was an accident,” Cakebite hissed. “I have already apologized to you. I have offered you free bread.” 

Enelya glanced between the two parties. “It was an accident Gerald, you heard him.” 

Gerald spat next to the deputy before he turned to Cakebite. “I ought to report you to the mayor. We don’t need their kind around here. We already have a baker.” 

Eneyla crossed her arms and glanced at Burnice, who wore a sour expression on her face. “Their kind,” Eneyla repeated. 

The man and his silent companion stormed off, angry that the sheriff’s deputies did not head his request. Eneyla and Burnice bent down and helped the draconian clean the glass. Tahnis watched his mother motion him forward. “Cakebite, this is my son, Tahnis.”

Cakebite turned to Tahnis and smiled. “Your mother told me it is your birthday, Tahnis.” He reached into his cart and produced a cake. “I have prepared this for you.” 

Tahnis smiled and took the cake. “Thank you very much, sir.” 

Cakebite nodded. “Thank your mother and Deputy Lawbiter. I have been in Solace for two weeks and they have treated me with the utmost respect while others have looked past or down at me.” 


	2. Chapter 1

Tarsakh 14 1371 DR, Year of the Unstrung Harp

**Chapter 1**

The gray-skinned orc Brazer walked quietly through narrow hallway of Helm’s Hold, gently touching the stone walls with his fingertips as while examining the various statues depicting the god of vigilance towering over his six-foot burly frame. 

Brazer cocked an eye and reminded himself to change the appearance of the statues when the siege was finished. He was curious as to how the artwork would appear with the face of an orc instead of the armored god. 

As he rounded the corner, Brazer adjusted his well-made leather armor, a shade darker than his hunter-green colored skin. He touched the fresh, red scar over his left eye recently given to him by the one of the clerics who had perished defending the church. Brazer had allowed him a warrior’s death worthy of his god. 

Brazer grinned as he turned the corner and noticed the stonework and symbols on the walls. With the aid of human spies in the temple and Neverwinter's unpatrolled sewers, Brazer and his fellow mercenaries invaded the temple and overpowered the priests.  

He continued past the temple clerics, many of whom were gagged and bound. The other soldiers scoffed and complained when he gave the strict orders to not kill the priests. He even made an example of a goblin who had taken a priest’s ear by removing his fingers. 

As he rounded one more corner, Brazer was surprised to find his employer Phebo sitting at one of the desks still intact from the siege. The cloaked figure turned to Brazer and opened his hood, revealing his golden hair and orange face. Brazer assumed Phebo was human except for the way he seemingly slithered across the floor. 

Phebo smiled at Brazer “You have done good work,” he said in a whimsical voice. “I must say Brazer, I had my doubts when I hired you all, but you have done like I asked. Worth every gold.” He stopped and stared at his fingertips before turning to Brazer once more. 

The orc studied Phebo. He remembered when the man approached him outside of Waterdeep, offering him good gold to bring him to Helm’s Hold. While he did not participate in the slaughter of innocents like other orcs, Brazer did not let morality get in the way of business, especially when the clients offered a great amount of gold. 

Brazer placed his halberd at his side, staring at his client who he sensed had another request. “We have done what you asked and brought you to Helm’s Hold, but I assume there is more you want us to do.”

“There’s always more young orc,” Phebo answered. “But a moment, I’m afraid we are not alone.”

Brazer heard small footsteps from around the corner where a goblin approached him with caution. "Brazer, we found something that might interest you. It has told us that the clerics here in Helm's Hold have chained it up for many years."

Phebo grinned and rose his from seat, his cloak and robes almost blooming as he moved past Brazer. The mercenary followed Phebo and his grunt to a altar room. More statues of Helm were erected in the four corners of the room, and tapestries depicting Helm's symbol, an upright gauntlet with an eye in the middle. In the middle of the room, stood a stone altar with a red book placed upon it with a summoning circle was drawn on the floor it.

Standing inside of the circle, was a marilith, a demon who appeared as an attractive looking, six armed woman, with a giant snake-like tail coiling around her form. 

The marilith rattled the chains that bound her six hands as she turned to the orcs. Phebo clapped as he moved in front of the marilith 

Brazer ignored Phebo and stood before the demon as she stared back at him, saliva dripping from her small fangs, her eyes crying to be free from its prison.

"My lord," the demon growled in a low voice," I am Gargana. Those loathsome Helmite priests imprisoned me many years ago. If you release me, I promise to serve you."

Brazer knew little about demons. In his youth, a shaman once told him demons were loathsome creatures who who made pacts with sorcerers who wanted power. They thrived on destruction, whether it was against mortals or each other, 

Although part of Brazer wanted to walk away and keep the demon imprisoned, he sensed Phebo wanted to release it.

"My dear, tell us how we could set you free?” asked Phebo.

The demon's lips twitched in a smile. "Just read the words in the leather-bound book that's sitting on the altar." Before Phebo could move, Brazer stepped over to the altar. He opened the book to the third page in the words were written in a language he assumed was elvish with ink in what smelled like dry blood.

Phebo glanced at the orc.” Since when did you know elvish?”

Brazer smiled and began to read from the book. As the words flew from his lips, the room began to shake. The summoning circle vanished, and the demon ripped off her chains.

Throwing the bounds aside, Gargana's eyes stared at Brazer once again, then at Phebo. She nodded at the orc and chanted a word in the abyssal language and reached all six of her arms behind her back. She presented Brazer with a beautifully crafted double axe. The shaft and the blades were black, except a flame that was etched along the side of the blade. 

"For freeing me," Gargana growled, motioning to weapon "Now, what is your bidding?"

Brazer took the new weapon into his arms, as if he was cradling a newborn child. He turned to Phebo, whose fingers tapped the front of the book. 

“I will tell you my bidding,” Phebo said. “You will destroy the city of Neverwinter, brick by brick."

***********

Gripping the dish cloth with his wet hands, Tahnis Grey finished drying the last dinner plate. The center and rim of the plate that was once covered with butter and sauce, was now clean. The half-elf quickly placed the plate on the wooden shelf, before running a hand through his hair and five o’clock shadow that was slowly becoming a beard. It had been four days since he left Krynn and journeyed to Faerun through a portal from one of the local mages. 

He glanced around the room, noting the wounded people laying on the floor. He had asked a temple attendant who informed him the refugees had resided in the Docks and Blacklake districts. 

A priestess of Tyr stepped into the kitchen, watching Tahnis as he straightened his linen shirt and leather breeches. "Thank you for your help," the priestess said with a toothless grin, straightening her blond hair. "You may go and take your dinner in your room if you like."

Tahnis smiled back at the woman. "You're very welcome," he said in a calm voice," but I'll be doing some research this evening."

"Always with the research," the priestess commented as she placed more dirty dishes in the sink. 

After he left the kitchen, Tahnis went to the temple library and found a book on the various races of elves in Faerun and sat a stone bench in the lobby of the temple. He quickly found a page with drow elves. The sapphire ring on his finger glided smoothly off of the edges of the paper, as his eyes consumed the page of text. He glanced across the room and noticed two men in dark leathers staring in his direction. 

Before he could return to his book, a feminine voice whispered, "Good evening sir. Tahnis looked over his shoulder, seeing the woman who had just spoken to him. A long brown cloak covered the majority of her body, revealing dark skinned face and grey colored eyes.

"Good evening milady," Tahnis greeted with a warm smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The woman removed her hood, exposing her elven features. Her hair was long and white and her ears were slanted like Tahnis'. He had read drow elves were merciless, sneaky and tricky. 

Remaining calm, Tahnis watched the woman while hearing footsteps moving toward him. 

"I was being chased by orcs and I seemed to have lost my coin purse," the woman purred in a soft voice.

Before Tahnis could speak, the two men had walked over. "Well what do we have here?” one of them asked

Tahnis turned toward the men "I was just about to explain to this woman-" Tahnis stopped as he felt a small prick on the back of his neck. Behind him, the woman held a loaded hand crossbow to where his skull connected with his spinal cord. Before he could move, the dark elf raised another hand crossbow in her left hand and fired two bolts into one of the men.

"I'm taking him with me," the woman hissed, raising Tahnis to his feet. "If Tyr likes his temples to be clean, I suggest you refrain from chasing us. Otherwise, there will be blood stains all over the floor."

The uninjured man reached for his dagger, causing Tahnis to throw a right hook in his jaw. His arm was cocked for another punch, but stopped as he felt the crossbow in his back. 

“I am saving your life,” the woman said to Tahnis as she wrapped her left arm around him. Together, the woman and her half elven hostage walked out of the Temple of the Just and into Neverwinter's streets. Keeping her hold on him, the woman said," I am sorry that I had to drag you out of there like that. I watched those two stalking you. 

Tahnis turned to the woman as she released him. “I don’t know whether I should thank you or report you.”  

“You can return to the temple shortly,” the woman said, tilting her head. It is hard for me to stay in temples very long. Whenever religious figures try to approach me, I lose it. Let's just leave it at that.

“It may not be safe for me to return to the temple,” Tahnis said. “I’ll find an inn.” 

The woman laughed. “With no money? Come now, you can stay with me.” 

Tahnis sighed as took one last look at the temple before following his new acquaintance. He sensed that his new friend wasn't the religious type. "I didn't get your name from earlier," Tahnis said softly as he and the stranger walked down a dark and empty alleyway.

The woman threw Tahnis a sidelong glance. She brushed back her long white hair and answered," I didn't give it, but there will be time for introductions later. When we get to my house in the Blacklake District, we can sit down and chat. 

"My father taught me that it was rude to turn down a lady's request," Tahnis replied with a smile. "But isn't that where the, um, orcs are attacking?"

The woman nodded, then asked him," You're not afraid are you?"

Tahnis shook his head. "Not at all. It's just if we do come across any orcs, I'd like to have a weapon at my side."

“I have those as well,” the stranger said before handing him a longsword. She led Tahnis through the entrance to the Blacklake District. As they rounded the corner, she and Tahnis came across four orcs wielding axes. The orcs growled at the newcomers 

It was the first time Tahnis had ever seen orcs since he came to Faerun, besides the pictures in the books back at the temple. They were smaller than he'd expected, but they still slightly resemble pigs.

Two orcs charged at Tahnis, causing the half-elf's fighting instincts to take over. He drew the weapon given to him, and slashed it hard across an orc's gut. When the first orc fell, the second orc swung his axe at Tahnis' face, but the half-elf spun right, barely avoiding the orc's weapon.

With a quick thrust of his left hand, Tahnis drove his blade into the orc's belly.

Putting away her hand crossbow inside one of the magical pockets in her cloak, the woman drew her repeating crossbow and aimed it at one of the two remaining orcs. Her finger pulled the trigger, releasing three bolts into the orc's throat.

Watching two his comrades lying dead, and other one gasping for air, the last orc turned and ran down the streets.

"The Neverwinter guards will get him," the woman said as she put her crossbow back in her cloak. "Besides orc's aren't all that tough."

"You've got a pretty good weapon there," Tahnis commented trying to take his mind off of the smell the of fresh orc blood that now covered his blade.

The woman blushed and walked over to a large wooden door. She reached onto her belt and drew a small set of lock picks. After finding the right pick, she went to work on the door. Five seconds later, the door opened. "There's some wine in the cupboard," she announced as she stepped inside.

Tahnis hesitantly walked inside of the house. He had no idea who this woman was, except that she was skilled at utilizing weapons and breaking into houses. He was unsure how his mother would react, though he was sure his father would encourage his son traveling with this woman.

This caused Tahnis to chuckle as he stepped inside the home. In the three days he had been in Faerun, this was the first time he was enjoying himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tahnis had napped while his new friend watched the door. Before his nap, the half-elf asked his new companion her name, and introduced herself as Kaylah Iceheart.

Kaylah had briefly explained to Tahnis she was a half-elf like him, only she was a daughter with a twin brother, born of a drow wizard and a noble woman of the Hawklin family, with a sliver of yuan-ti blood. When she asked about his heritage, Tahnis told her his mother was an elven bard from Fauern, who traveled to Krynn with a powerful archmage. While in Krynn, Tahnis' mother had fallen in love with his father, a druid and a member of the Steel Legionaries, and found a home in Solace. 

Kaylah had laughed when Tahnis first told her he came from another world, until he produced a map of Krynn. He said his mother told him stories of famous Toril heroes, believing they were stories she made up. 

When Tahnis awoke he saw Kaylah securing her bandoleer around her waist and grad her cloak from a wooden chair. He assumed the cloak was magical as Kaylah pulled her two hand crossbows and her repeating crossbow and them all on the table. "Did you have a good nap?" she asked when she noticed the half-elf was awake.

Tahnis nodded. "Good I guess. Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Just more orcs running around," she responded with a smirk. "You handled yourself pretty well out there? Did your deputy mother teach you how to fight?"

Tahnis detected a small bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Yes, she did. I studied about orcs back at the temple, but never actually fought one before. I read about drow as well. It seems there was some truth when the text described drow as excellent fighters."

Kaylah shrugged. "I really wouldn't know. I lived with my mother and her family for most of my life," she said in a low voice. "I actually learned how to fight from Princess Alusair Obarskyr."

"The princess of Cormyr," Tahnis whispered. "Do you know your father’s family?”

“In a way, yes,” Kaylah answered. “When my brother and I were born, my father’s family kidnapped us. My uncle Barandos, Princess Alusair and a host of Purple Dragons came to rescue us.”  

Tahnis took a deep breath, unsure how to reply. “That is interesting. So what brought you to Neverwinter?"

Kaylah shook her head. "Business and curiosity. You ask many questions Tahnis. Are you sure you’re not a lawman?"

Tahnis sighed. Hearing Kaylah's story, made him wonder if his mother's family would accept him. If he knew where his mother came from, would he even be allowed in the city?

"So besides killing orcs, reading about drow, and having a crossbow aimed at your back, how do you like it here in Faerun so far?" Kaylah asked as she stood up to get a glass of wine.

"It's interesting," Tahnis answered. "I know that I have much more to learn in this world, but I suppose that Neverwinter is a good start. I will say this, there are no kender."

Kaylah took a sip of her wine, the sweet nectar flowing past her lips. She swallowed the liquid and made a puckering sound with her lips. "What's a kender?"

Tahnis smiled. He explained to her that kender were a childlike race on Krynn when they heard the sound of yelling coming from outside. Kaylah quickly picked up her hand crossbows, then heard the light screeching noises that followed the yelling. Tahnis grabbed his long sword, and together they walked to the door-opened it-and peeked outside.

Standing in the middle of the streets were two hobgoblins, an orc, and a bugbear, blocking the paths of a man and a woman. The man was clean shaven, dark skinned, and dressed in bronze colored plate armor. The woman standing next to him had short blond hair that reached her elven ears, tanned skin, and wore light a red colored silk robe. 

"You will go no further," growled the bugbear.

"Carlton, let's go back to the inn near the temple," pleaded the elven woman in her soft voice. “We can look for him later.”

The man addressed as Carlton turned to her and said, "We have to find him, we promised we would."

"You should listen to your elven whore," spat one of the hobs, stroking his long sword.

"It really doesn't matter," said the other hobgoblin. "Phebo will soon own all of Neverwinter.”

Carlton drew his khopesh and pointed it at the orc. "By the pharaoh's wrath, you will pay for insulting the lady."

"Great, a paladin," Kaylah whispered from the doorway as she stepped back and loaded her hand crossbow. Before she was finished, Tahnis pushed the door open all the way and rushed out to aid the two.

The hobgoblins, the orc, and the bugbear turned to face the half-elves while Quarlton prayed to his deity, Horus Re. He stood quietly as Kaylah shot two crossbolts into a hobgoblin’s throat. 

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you attacking?” asked a confused Kaylah.

“Forgive Carlton, he never attacks a foe when their back is turned,” Nala said. 

Ignoring the couple, Tahnis stepped in front of the orc and gave a mighty swing with his sword, cutting the head off its shoulders. The bugbear moved in to him, swinging his halberd at the half-elf. Tahnis stepped back to avoid the attack, but the bugbear's weapon scraped him hard across the shoulder.

Letting out a cry of anger, Tahnis slashed his longsword across the bugbear's midsection, cutting through the skin. The bugbear attempted another swing of his halberd, but Tahnis grabbed the part of the halberd's shaft below the axe head and pushed the blunt end of the weapon, into the bugbear's chest. He then tossed the halberd away and stabbed his long sword deep into the bugbear's stomach.

"That's some decent fighting good sir," Carlton commented as the bugbear fell dead to the ground. "Tis a shame I never got to participate in the battle," The paladin walked over to the corpses of the hobgoblin. "You managed to take these cretiants down without laying a finger on them."

Tahnis laughed, but shook his head. This paladin named Carlton reminded Tahnis of the Solamnic Knights back in Krynn. Many of the knights were good men, who upheld the values of honor, defending the helpless, and aiding the fair maidens of the world. 

Kaylah stepped outside and walked over to the three. Carlton and Nala traded odd glances. After an awkward moment of silence, Carlton bowed to her. "Thank you for your help fair maiden."

Smiling, Kaylah bowed back at him. "You're welcome. We have some wine back in the house," she offered, pointing to the house that she and Tahnis had been resting for some of the night.

Carlton exchanged glances with Nala. "We would be honored to join you," the paladin answered," but tell me, isn't that a house that belongs to a wealthy merchant?"

"It does," Kaylah answered quickly," but my friend and I are borrowing it for the moment."

Carlton, paladin of Horus-Re, was not fond of breaking and entering, and he clearly saw his new friends had clearly broken into the house. Nala stared at Kaylah, like an older sister. “What my love does not understand is you are clearly using this house as a means for survival.”

Sensing the paladin was at odds with himself, Tahnis smiled as he patted Carlton's arm, distracting the paladin from his thoughts. "Let's go inside, I'm curious to learn about this Horus-Re and what brings you to Neverwinter."

Carlton nodded at the half-elf. “To explain Horus-Re would take more than a night. As for why were are in Neverwinter, we seek my brother. We heard he may be in some trouble.”

"Do you believe the orcs have something to do with it?" Tahnis asked, sipping his glass of wine.

Nala nodded, finishing her drink. Carlton held out his khopesh for Tahnis and Kaylah to see. It was a beautiful weapon. Its hilt was made of adamantine, with small images of eagles carved around the design. The blade itself was made of steel. "I serve the god Horus-Re, who was actually known as Re at one time. Many years ago, during what they called the Orcgate Wars, the orc god Gruumsh killed Re in battle. This blade is special because my brother, Brazer, made it for me.”

"Interesting," remarked Kaylah as she sat next to Tahnis. "And is Brazer being held by this Phebo?”

Nala sat back in her chair. "Brazer is one of the mercenaries working for Phebo. We have come here to bring him home to Waterdeep.” 

“His men are currently at Helm’s Hold,” Carlton added, declining the wine. “We will travel there and I will convince my brother to come home.” 

Kaylah and Tahnis exchanged confused glances. “You say he is an orc, yet you refer to him as your brother,” Kaylah asked. 

Carlton nodded. “We were adopted by the same couple and grew up together. I left to pursue Horus Re while he decided to lead a mercenary company. I advised him that taking the wrong job would get him into trouble.” 

"If you are set on going to Helm’s Hold, then it shouldn't be too hard to infiltrate," Kaylah said before sipping her wine. "From what we've seen so far this evening, the orcs and their allies aren't very smart."

"I would not be so hasty as to judge one's intelligence, drow," echoed a deep voice from the open doorway. A tall elderly man with a thick grey beard appeared at the door, with four Neverwinter guards standing next to him. "If you're going to break into someone's house, the least you could do is keep the door closed."

Tahnis and Kaylah grabbed their weapons while Carlton put a hand on the hilt of his khopesh. "Before you say or do anything," the old man said. “Know that if you resist us, we are in every right to kill you."

"What do you want?" demanded Tahnis as he stood up, shielding Kaylah.

One of the guards shouted,” "Lady Udeen Carmine, marshal of Neverwinter's forces, would like to have a word with you. All of you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

marshal Udeen Carmine glanced at each person who stood in her quarters, her eyes lingering on the half-elf man. Her light brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she stepped over to her desk. 

"Some of my men told me you cut down some orcs this evening,” Udeen said quietly. 

Carlton bowed and gestured to his new friends. "It was Sir Tahnis and Lady Kaylah who did much of the cutting down." He smiled at Udeen, which resulted in Nala punching him in the shoulder.

The marshal tapped her fingers on her desk before turning her attention to Tahnis and Kaylah. "Perhaps we could use you in subduing the orcs at the HOld."

Tahnis turned to Kaylah, who shrugged. "Well I'm up for killing more orcs," drawing a concerned expression from Carlton. Kaylah and hooked her arm around Tahnis. “I am only jesting Carlton. I will not hurt your brother. Come Tahnis, Let’s go hunt some orc.”

The marshal grinned at them both. "Good, than you both will act as scouts whole I talk to Carlton and Nala about an important matter."

Tahnis and Kaylah left he marshal’s quarters and moved through the streets of Neverwinter.  

At a quickened pace, Tahnis and Kaylah moved through Neverwinter's streets. The only sources of light were magical torches that sat on top of long metal poles, and the silver moon that lay in the dark sky. Keeping to the shadows, the two made sure to keep their eyes, and ears open.

Kaylah peered down the street, seeing two orcs standing guard at the gates of Helm's Hold. "We could easily take them," she whispered as the two orcs walked behind the gates. "Just let me get my crossbow."

"Don't you ever fight up close?" Tahnis asked curiously.

Kaylah responded with a sly smile. "I do, but fighting weak opponents like orcs, I would rather waste my bolts, than waste my arm strength."

"Weak huh?" growled a loud voice from behind them. Tahnis and Kaylah turned to see a group of six orcs with weapons drawn.

Kaylah reached into her cloak, but instead of pulling out her crossbows, she drew out two short swords, one with a black colored hilt, and the other with a red colored hilt and no crosspiece.

Two orcs charged Kaylah, their spears aiming at her stomach. She easily stepped out of the way of the spears, then swiped the black hilted sword in her right hand in a low semi-circle, knocking the one of the spears away. She then stabbed the red hilted sword in her left hand into the throat of the weaponless orc.

The other orc jabbed his spear at Kaylah's neck, causing her to weave in and out, easily evading the orc's feeble attempts to hit her with his weapon. She then responded to the orc's misses by stabbing both of her blades deeply into the orc's belly.

Across from Kaylah, Tahnis had a harder time fighting the other orcs, as he could only block and parry their spears with his longsword. One of the orcs did manage to stab the tip of his spear across Tahnis' cheek. Another orc swung his low, cutting a thin line through Tahnis' breeches and into his ankle.

Tahnis growled, trying to keep his balance. He stabbed his longsword at one orc, ripping through the chest. After the orc gasped his last breath, the half-elf pulled his sword free and faced the remaining three orcs.

Three more spears came at Tahnis, poking around his chest, almost toying with him. This time he barely managed to dodge the spears.

With a smile, Tahnis drove his long sword deeply into an orc's chest cavity, breaking a few of the orc's ribs. He pulled his blade free and watched as the orc fell to the ground.

He expected the other orcs to attack, but once he held his sword in his hand, the remaining two orcs were lying dead on the ground.

"Well I fought close, are you happy?" Kaylah asked, putting her short swords away. "The sword in my right hand, I call Slice, and the sword in my left hand, I call Dice."

Tahnis smiled, putting his own sword away. "It looks like they lived up to their names." Kaylah gave a prideful smile as a loud scream came from the courtyard of Helm's Hold.

Tahnis heard the scream too, but to him it sounded more like a battle cry than a cry for help. Together, he and Kaylah raced past the gates and into the courtyard. Standing in the middle of the vast courtyard, a small female halfling dressed in dirty leathers, surrounded by two orcs, three goblins, and a bugbear. They watched as the halfling held a great axe in her hands. 

Using lightning fast movement, the halfling slashed her weapon into the bugbear's chest. She then spun in a fierce circle, her axe cutting through the bodies of the three goblins and the two orcs. 

Wasting no time, the halfling drove her sharp axe through one orc's body, then turned and cleaved the other orc down the middle.

"Nothing like taking on six at once," the halfling commented, strapping her axe over her back. She then bent down and reached into one orc's mouth and ripped out a long fang, before turning to the other orc to do the same.

Tahnis smiled, noting that it was the first time he had ever seen a halfling. The books back at the temple described halflings as peaceful folk who were well suited for the role of thievery. Though she was small, this halfling had managed to slay all six of her foes, without even getting so much as a scratch.

Walking closer, Tahnis noticed her short and curly brown hair. Dirt and grime covered much of her face, but beneath it, lie the smile of a beautiful halfling female as she was searching each of the dead bodies finding copper and silver. Standing behind Tahnis, Kaylah stared down at the corpses made by the halfling, seeing the deep gashes her axe had made.

When she saw the half-elf walking towards her, the halfling smiled up at Tahnis. "Nice night for killing orcs isn't it. I saw what you and your drow elf friend did earlier tonight to those ones near the Blacklake, good work. My name is Freya Skogrull by the way."

"I'm Tahnis, and my friend is Kaylah. You took those men out pretty easily," he indicated, pointing to the bodies of those the halfling killed.

"Tis what I do," Freya declared in a sweet voice. "I am a horde breaker. I'm here to help Neverwinter rid itself of the orcs, particualry this Brazer." 

Tahnis had no idea what a horde breaker was, but Kaylah did. A horde breaker was someone who went around the High Forest and the Silver Marshes, and just cleaning out camps of orcs, bugbears, goblins, and other creatures that gathered in groups. 

Kaylah glanced at Tahnis. “We may have to protect Brazer from her.” Before Freya could speak, she asked,” I take it you are on your way to Helm’s Hold. We are going there ourselves.” 

Freya brought the axe from her back and put the end of the of it on the ground. "It is good to fight in groups."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brazer held his double-axe close to him, then stared at the demon, who was summoning fellow denizens from the abyss. Phebo stood next to her, his grin exposing his green-stained teeth. He was curious as to why the demon had not already ventured into the city. After she was freed, the demon said she needed aid from the lower planes, as the forces of Neverwinter were many, and she was but one demon.

The orc gritted his teeth. He wondered if Neverwinter knew was amassing their own army. He had heard reports of his brother coming to Neverwinter with his lover. “Why couldn’t you stay home Carlton,” he whispered. 

The demon opened her eyes and turned to Brazer. "The summoning is completed. My minions and I will attack the temple of Tyr. I am confident that you will join me." 

Brazer turned to Pheno, who shook his head. “You may go with her if you wish.” 

“I prefer to stay here,” Brazer answered, watching the marilith as she vanished. He walked over to his employer. “What is this grand plan of yours? Are you planning to take Neverwinter for your own?” 

Phebo smiled and responded as his eyes began to glow green,” Something like that.” 

Brazer walked to the door where he heard his men race down the hallway, shouting about intruders inside of the hold. 

********

Keeping to the shadows, Tahnis, Kaylah, and Freya waited for a group of orcs to run past them, into the room ahead. "So let me get this right," Freya asked Tahnis after the last orc shut the door. "You're a half-elf who came from another world where there are no halflings or orcs?"

Tahnis shook his head and turned to Kaylah. "She doesn't believe us."

Freya reached up and put her hand on Tahnis' shoulder. "It's not that I don't believe you," she said in a tender voice. "It's just that what you're saying doesn't make a whole lot of sense. It's like my second cousin, the infamous Regis Rumblebelly used to say-" she stopped when she saw the confused look on Tahnis' face. "You've heard of Regis, haven't you?"

Tahnis shrugged. "Is he another famous book character like Drizzt DoUrden or Danillio Thann?"

The halfling turned to Kaylah, almost offended. “He is from another world."

Kaylah giggled and reached inside of her cloak, pulling out her repeating crossbow. Hearing footsteps from behind, she turned to face the culprit making the noise. Tahnis and Freya drew their weapons as a voice rang out, "Sir Tahnis and Lady Kaylah. It is good to see you're ready for battle," 

Throwing up the hood of his cloak, Carlton smiled at his friends before turning to Freya. "It seems we have young halfling maiden with us."

Freya blushed lightly and replied,” I wouldn’t exactly say I’m a maiden.” Nala emerged from beneath her own invisibility cloak, holding a small blue book.

“marshal Udeen gave us this book to summon the Guardian of the temple," she began. “Only the Guardian can stop the demon.”

Tahnis raised an eyebrow and asked,” Demon? What demon?”

“I sensed a great evil when I came to Neverwinter,” Carlton answered. “When I told the marshal, she said a demon was imprisoned in its walls.”

“Do you think Brazer or one of the other mercenaries would be foolish enough to summon the demon?” Kaylah asked. 

“If they were paid to, then yes,” the paladin said in a cold tone. 

Tahnis sighed as he and his companions entered a room and found a long table in the middle as nine orcs ate scraps of meat and bread. The orcs stared at the paladin before a wave of sleep came over them. Nala chuckled as she finished her spell. 

Kaylah raised her crossbow as one orc opened his eyes, then fired, hitting the orc in the shoulders. 

Another orc shot his eyes open, attempting to wake his sleeping comrades. Kaylah stayed near Nala and fired three bolts at the orc.

Tahnis was about to attack when he caught Freya's axe swinging wildly through the air, cutting through the sleeping orcs. The halfling held her weapon triumphantly until Carlton grabbed her arm. “They were defenseless, why would you kill them?”

Freya snatched her arm and pushed Carlton. “They are orcs, they would have woken up and attacked us.” 

Carlton stared coldly at the halfling as Kaylah walked by and loaded her crossbow with a fresh clip. “You should have let them fight an honest battle,” the paladin said, causing Nala to sigh in frustration. 

"There is no honor in orcs," Freya spat, as Tahnis moved close to her, hoping to ease the tension. 

Carlton turned away, his face red with anger while Nala wrapped her arms around him and spoke in elvish. Tahnis managed to pick up some of the words, though Nala’s elven dialect was different. It reminded him of words his mother spoke that were not native to Krynn. 

Tahnis walked over to Kaylah, who was searching the bodies of the two orcs Freya had killed. "Find anything good?" the half-elf asked, hoping she could lighten up the somber mood that filled the room.

Kaylah shook her head as she examined the corpses. "Orcs usually have nothing good." She looked at Tahnis and asked," So what do you plan to do after this? Assuming you survive.”

The half-elf shrugged. "I'm not sure. My mother never told me where she came from. She always spoke of Silverymoon, so I might try there.” 

Kaylah smiled at him and gestured at his hands. "Well you're pretty decent at combat, and you're somewhat of a leader. I think I'd keep you." She laughed, then added," but in all seriousness I'm curious as to what other talents and skills you have."

"I can sing and play instruments,” Tahnis answered, his face turning red. “My mother taught me many songs of her homeland.” 

Kaylah nodded. “I would like to hear them some time.” She and Tahnis turned to Freya, who was taking teeth from the orc corpses while Carlton and Nala read from the book marshal Udeen had given them. Tahnis smiled at Kaylah and said," You know Kaylah, I have to admit, the best part of coming to Faerun so far was meeting you."

It was Kaylah’s turn to blush as she thanked him for the compliment. She thanked him for the compliment, but then quickly cleared her throat and held her crossbow in her hands. “Let’s say we kill some more mercenaries and a demon,” she said. 

Next to Kaylah, Freya let out a loud battle cry that echoed throughout the room. If the group’s presence wasn't known throughout the temple before, it was now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the central part of the city, many of Neverwinter's guards were lined up together, swords in one hand, and shields in the other. The only thing the soldiers held that was stronger than the two, was the courage and hope they had in their hearts.

Stepping to the front line, marshal Udeen wore her golden plate armor and carried her two handed sword. She whispered a prayer to her god Tyr, then stared ahead, waiting for the enemy.

She didn't have to wait long, as a small force, comprised of orcs, bugbears, and hobgoblins marched through the streets, their eyes looking towards the army of Neverwinter guards who awaited them. In the back of the group, marched several dretches, lower class demons from the abyss.

The small army stopped several feet from Neverwinter's warriors. The marshal believed that the battle was in their favor, is until the marilith materialized in front of the soldiers. In each of her six hands was a barbed longsword, and her eyes glowed a bright red color. "So this is what Neverwinter conjures to save herself," Gargana bellowed.

"We are but a small force in Neverwinter's defenses," Udeen shouted. "Take your men and leave the city, or suffer a horrible defeat."

Gargana was amused by this human's words and vowed to kills this upstart of a commander herself.

I pray Thomas and Nala can release the Guardian before it's too late _ ,  _ the marshal said thought to herself before she gave the order for her men to attack.

***********

The group of five moved quickly up the stairs and through the next door, finding two ogres sleeping sound fully on the floor.

"It looks like they didn't hear us," whispered Tahnis, who put a finger to his lips. "If we can keep quiet, we can slip past them."

"To the abyss with letting them sleep, I say we give them a chance to defend themselves," objected Carlton, still a little upset about the whole slitting the sleeping orcs fiasco that took place minutes ago.

Kaylah kept her silence, but gave the half-elf a look, agreeing with his plan to sneak past them. 

"I agree with the tin man," Freya remarked, holding her axe. "I say we wake them up." Tahnis sighed, drawing his sword.

"Think you could wake them up?" he asked Nala. The wizard nodded, then made hands gestures similar to the ones she made when she cast the sleep spell on the orcs.

A loud hideous cackle filled the room, and the two ogres snapped their eyes open and quickly spotted the intruders. They were on their feet in a flash, holding their battle axes.

"For the glory of the Pharaoh," cried Carlton, as he charged the first ogre, with his khopesh forward. He stopped five feet in front of the beast, and stabbed his weapon into the chest area. The ogre stepped back, the paladin's weapon lightly scratching against his leathery skin. With a growl, the ogre swung his battle axe in the paladin's direction.

The edge of the sharp axe cut across Carlton's face. The paladin felt a thin trail of blood run down his cheek just as he sidestepped the ogre's next swing. Crying another prayer to his god, he thrust his khopesh deeply into the ogre's heart.

Tahnis was about to run at the second ogre until Freya stood in front of him.

The halfling stopped in front of the ogre, taunting him with rude gesture of her hand. The ogre gave a mighty swing with his axe, but the halfling dodged. She leapt into air and swung her greataxe at the ogre's head. Using reflexes of his own, the ogre reached up with his hand and caught Freya by her throat.

With a grin, the ogre threw the halfling across the room, her body crashing through the top of the wooden doorway that led into a long narrow hallway.

Anger surged through Kaylah's body as she drew both Slice and Dice. From the doorway, she heard a series of screeches that sounded like goblins..

As Kaylah ran at the ogre, Nala chanted one of her more powerful spells to aid Freya. The five goblins jabbed their short spears down into Freya’s body, then stopped when two of the spears broke as soon as they impacted with the horde breaker's new stone like skin.

Freya's eyes snapped open and noticed the new rough, gray skin tone of her skin. Grabbing the axe that fell from her hands, Freya sprang to her feet and let out a terrible cry of rage. She spun in a furious circle, her great axe cleaving and hacking through the bodies of all five goblins.

In the room, Tahnis and Kaylah flanked the ogre together, slashing their blades in their foe's midsection. The ogre managed to block all the attacks the half elf and the rogue threw at him, then slashed his axe low, deeply cutting Tahnis' hip. The half elf parried the next attack the ogre made, then watched as the tips of both Slice and Dice ripped through the ogre's body.

"It appears ogres in Fauern are as fierce as the ones in Krynn," Tahnis remarked, trying to suppress the pain in his lower body.

Kaylah stepped over to Tahnis, patting him on the back. Freya was at work, looting the bodies of the dead goblins. In the corner of the room, Carlton and Nala stepped near a drawn circle.

"Nala, this is where we have to perform the ritual," the paladin announced.

Holding the blue book, Udeen had given them, the wizard walked over to Thomas and opened the book.

In the middle of the room, Tahnis and Kaylah sat on top one of the dead ogres. "Are you going to be able to walk?" she asked him noticing the deep cut on his hip.

Tahnis gave her a smile. "Just a scratch, nothing to worry about. I'm more anxious just to finish the night." Kaylah nodded, then reached into her cloak and pulled out a small vial with blue liquid contained within it. Tahnis smiled and took the vial, knowing that it was a healing potion. He quickly popped the cork open and drank it down. 

Tahnis peeked at his wound once the mending seemed to be done. What was once a deep cut was now just a faint scar. He looked at Kaylah, then stood up. "Well I'm ready to go."

Kaylah stood back up, still holding her short swords. Once she heard Tahnis' words, Freya left the goblin corpses and walked over to the half elf. Carlton and Nala wore a solemn expressions on their faces. "Nala has to finish summoning the guardian," Carlton stated with a sigh and I must stay to protect her."

Tahnis gave the paladin a nod. "I'm sure it will work out in the end. Good luck."

"Same to you," the paladin of Horus-Re replied to Tahnis. He leaned closer to Tahnis and whispered,” Please do not let the halfling kill my brother.” 

“I will do my best,” Tahnis said. With a half smile, he turned to follow Kaylah and Freya, who were now stepping over the pile of broken wood, and goblin parts.

Carlton and Nala watched their friends disappear before stepping on the circle. Nala quickly read from the book, watching as each page glowed bright blue as the words flew from her lips. 

The paladin smiled as a large figure appeared in front of them, clad in full plate armor. 

“You have summoned me,” The Guardian said, addressing Carlton and Nala. “What is your bidding.” 

“Please Guardian, we need you to protect Neverwinter,” Nala said. “The demon is loose on the city.” 

The Guardian glanced at the small creatures in front of him, then stared forward. “Yes, I sense Gargana is outside of these walls. I will find her.” 

Nala and Carlton watched as The Guardian disapeered. 

******

Standing in the main altar room, Brazer finished putting on his armor and gauntlets, watching Phebo. Reaching out with his hand, he grabbed the double axe the marilith had given him. He knew his brother had to be among the intruders and hoped they would not have to trade blades. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was devastation across Neverwinter's cobblestone streets. The combined power of Gargana and her fellow demons, along with the mercenaries, had lost many warriors, but at the same time, exhausted much of the city guard who had come out to face them.

All around Udeen, bodies of goblins, orcs, and men lay dead on the cold ground. Several feet away, the marilith stabbed all six of her weapons through one of the Neverwinter guards. She then set her eyes on the marshal and slithered towards her.

But then something happened that Gargana had not anticipated. A twelve foot man covered in plate armor appeared in front of marshal Udeen.

Udeen scanned the area, seeing only four of her men. She called to fall back. Three of the men, who had finished killing a dretch and a couple of hobgoblins, raced to their commander, but one fell to the blades of two bugbears.

Gargana hissed in anger as she stabbed all six of her blades at the twelve foot armored man, who was known to the Udeen, and the few Helmites left in the city as The Guardian. The Guardian quickly drew his own sword and blocked all six of the demon's weapons. The Guardian then held his sword in the air and shouted words in what Udeen guessed was Celestial tongue. The marilith screamed as her body slowly faded away from the battle.

The surviving dretches Gargana had summoned vanished as well. The few orcs and bugbears huddled together and watched as Udeen held her sword in salute to The Guardian. The tall being looked down at the group of orcs and bugbears, and held his sword high in the air, which resulted with the enemies to flee for their lives.

Marshal Udeen turned to her men. "Well boys, who wants orc and bugbear cutlets?"

********

Tahnis, Kaylah, and Freya entered a large room. In the center of the room was a tall pedestal. Like the other rooms in Helm's Hold, the statues and paintings dedicated to Helm were now chipped and torn into ruin. The only distinguishable property they had, was the dark red eye painted on them.

After observing at the once beautiful statues of the Vigilant One, Tahnis watched a cloaked man step into the room. His orange skin caught Tahnis off guard. "So you intruders have made it this far," he declared in a harsh voice. "Just as my are crushing Neverwinter at this very moment, Brazer will crush you."

Tahnis drew his sword as a muscular orc stepped into the room while Freya held her axe, while Kaylah drew her blades.

Brazer stepped towards Kaylah, twirling his double axe above his head. He then made a sweeping motion towards Kaylah's head, but the rogue ducked the axe and made two stabs with her blades. Brazer moved his weapon just in time to block both short swords. He then twirled his weapon in a full circle, both ends slashed the rogue in her face.

The orc next deflected Tahnis' longsword, then spun the his double axe like a staff. The smooth side of the axe blade slapped Tahnis hard in the face. The half-elf spat a little blood, then let out a gasp as the orc's axe came at him, cutting vertically across his chest. Brazer's axe didn't go through too deep, just enough to make it bleed and hurt like the Nine Hells.

While Kaylah covered her face to stop the bleeding, Freya moved behind the orc in an attempt to slice her weapon through his back, an orc, who had been hiding, jumped from the shadows, landing on top of the halfling. 

Screaming in rage, the horde breaker rolled on top of the orc and began pummeling his back. Tahnis watched as Brazer fell to a knee and cringed from Freya’s repeated strikes.

Using his willpower to suppress the pain, Tahnis cut his longsword across Brazer's left shoulder. Brazer growled in front of Tahnis, who watched Freya draw a dagger from her belt, intent on finishing the orc. 

“No, Freya!,” Tahnis shouted. “I promised Carlton I would keep him alive.”

The horde breaker jumped off Brazer’s back and tossed him to the floor. “Why would the paladin want this orc alive?” 

“Because he is my brother,” Brazer sighed, staring at the half-elf. “Carlton is here I take it.”

Tahnis nodded and pointed at the door. “He and Nala are summoning The Guardian.” 

“Good,” Brazer breathed until a shower of lightning hit him. Tahnis watched Phebo draw back his hands. He grabbed Brazer as Phebo shot another lightning bolt at them. 

Both Tahnis and Brazer screamed as the lightning flew through their bodies. Tears flew down the half-elf’s face as he struggled to move. 

Phebo was about to fire one more spell as Kaylah fired her crossbow at him, hitting him with two bolts. The man turned to her, offended she dare strike him, ignoring the halfling, who screamed in rage.

Freya grabbed Brazer’s weapon and flew at Phebo, swinging wildly. Phebo cried as both blades bit into his flesh, spilling green blood. He was seconds away from firing another spell as a stream of fire erupted from the doorway and struck his back. 

Phebo turned to face his attacker, Nala, with Carlton behind her. His face morphed into an oblong-scaly form while tentacles flew from the holes in his cloak. 

Freya screamed once more as she swung her axe through Phebo’s torso, ripping him in half. 

Carlton saw Brazer and Tahnis and raced toward them as Kaylah approached Phebo’s body. “What is that thing?” Nala asked. 

“If my suspicions are correct, it is a member of the Night Parade,” Kaylah answered. She turned her attention to Carlton, who healed both Tahnis and Brazer. The orc opened his eyes and smiled at Carlton, who helped him to his feet. 

Tahnis struggled to rise until Brazer and Carlton helped him. They noticed Phebo’s body on the ground until Freya approached them holding Brazer’s axe. 

When she presented it to him, Brazer shook his head. “You deserve this more than I.”

Tahnis smiled and walked toward Kaylah, his eyes locked on the monstrous corpse. "What was that you said? The Night Parade?” 

Kaylah nodded. “The Night Parade are a group of nightmarish creatures from another plane. They seek to create nests and enter this world. Lady Myrmeen Lhal told me one of the creatures might be in Neverwinter and she asked me to come here to investigate.” 

Tahnis paused and stared at the creature. “He is from another world, like me?”

Kaylah paused as she touched the corpse. “Planes of existence are not the same as being from another world. Do not take it to heart, Tahnis. You are nothing like these monsters.”

Tahnis was still uneasy as he felt Kaylah grab his arm and say,” Come, I can tell you all about Lady Lhal and Cormyr, and Purple Dragons.”  


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Carlton sighed as he watched Brazer in his cell. “I am glad you decided to face your crimes.”

Brazer nodded and touched his brother’s hand through the cell. “You were right, my work would get me into trouble, brother. Thank you for helping me reduce my sentence.” 

Nala nodded as she passed Brazer two books. “Seven months will fly by for you Brazer.” 

The orc rolled his eyes and took one of the books. “Months fly by like minutes for elves.” 

The three shared a laugh as Tahnis watched them from the door. He waved goodbye to his companions and began walking back to the temple. As he moved down the street, he noticed Kaylah standing with his pack and lute. “You told me you can sing and I’d like to hear a song before you go.” She paused as he took his belongings. “Do you know where you’re going?”

“I was thinking of going to Silverymoon to search for my mother’s family,” Tahnis said. 

Kaylah tilted her head. "Do you miss your home?"

Tahnis nodded. "I do, but I don’t plan on leaving this place any time soon."

Kaylah smiled and reached into her cloak. "Good, because I have a present to give you, consider it a housewarming, or world-warming present. Lady Myrmeen Lhal would like you to have it." 

She pulled down a beautifully crafted long sword. The pommel was a blue, molded into the shape of a dragon's neck and head with leather grip. The sword had a thin silver crosspiece, and a slender, razor edged silver blade. 

“I can’t accept it,” Tahnis said. 

“Sure you can,” Kaylah said. “Faerun is a dangerous place and if you’re going to be here, you need a good weapon.” She kissed his cheek. “Now come, let’s go to the inn and celebrate this new life. Freya should be ready, we can hit the road before sun down.” 

Tahnis nodded, eager to start the newest chapter of his life. 


End file.
